


Hang on a Bit (Because I Can't Lose You Yet)

by blackjapck (27dis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Final Haikyuu Quest, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Healer Sawamura Daichi, Injury, M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/blackjapck
Summary: Kuroo is a demon.And when he says that, he means that he is strong. It also means that Kuroo is evil.Kuroo was okay with that.Was.Because he would rather succumb to his defeat in the hands of those so-called ‘heroes’ than to be here at this point, where he is powerless and useless, where he can only stare as the blood from Daichi’s wound pouring out steadily, his jaw slack as the man tried to smile in between gasps of breath.For Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 day 3: "I can't lose you too."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Hang on a Bit (Because I Can't Lose You Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my first work for this pairing would be angst <3 special for you guys <33
> 
> Jokes aside, I actually have wanted to write these two for so long and this alternate universe setting is just so intriguing so of course I have to write something for this event!! Because Daichi doesn't make an appearance in Final Haikyuu Quest, I thought making him a healer there would be fun so heads up for that. And also, I'm taking creative writing liberties here because I just knew about this AU not too long ago.
> 
> Enjoy the story!!

Kuroo is a demon.

When he says that, he means that he is strong. More than those little bunch of kids who call themselves ‘heroes’. He is powerful. He can’t defeat the Grand King himself, but it’s a close call. Not that he has any intention to. But it has to be noted that he is, in fact, strong.

It also means that Kuroo is evil. He _chose_ to become evil. He knows the benefits, knows the disadvantages. He knows that choosing to side with Oikawa, the Grand King, would mean that almost the whole world would turn against him.

Kuroo was okay with that.

 _Was_.

Because now, kneeling here in the dungeon, he wishes he was back on Kenma's side. He wishes he didn’t get along with Oikawa. He wishes he turned back when he realized what kind of shit they were in. He wishes he had become sick of Oikawa’s antics and Kiyoko’s coldness. He wishes he wasn’t this of an idiot.

Oh, how he _wishes_. Kuroo thought he would even wish to the God, if there’s even one, just from how desperate he is.

He would rather succumb to his defeat in the hands of those so-called ‘heroes’ than to be here at this point, where he is powerless and useless, where he can only stare as the blood from Daichi’s wound pouring out steadily, his jaw slack as the man tried to smile in between gasps of breath.

In an instant, his hand is framing the healer’s jaw, the other one pressing into the gaping wounds on his stomach. He searches for Daichi’s eyes as panic starts streaming into his nerves.

“Daichi?” he calls, trying to keep the man’s attention on his. “Daichi. Dai—”

Brown eyes meet hazel ones.

The weight of the situation starts to dawn on Kuroo.

Daichi would never be free again.

He would be tied there, to the demon world, to Kuroo. While that sounds like a great news for him, Kuroo never likes it.

It would mean Daichi wouldn’t be a human again. He couldn’t wander freely on land ever again. He would be forced to live in the demon world and while he technically can still visit the land, he would still be tied forever here, with no possibility of ever becoming a free creature.

And Kuroo knows damn well that Daichi isn’t one suited for this world. Because the healer has a life outside the kingdom. He has friends, and that Shrimp who looks more like a brother to Daichi.

Would Daichi even remember him, remember Shrimpy, remember the rest of his friends after this? Being reborn as a creature of the underworld?

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he says at last because the silence from Daichi is unnerving. “Fuck.”

But Daichi doesn’t even frown. He seems to understand what Kuroo is talking about, but he still smiles at him and says, “It’s okay, Tetsu.”

Oh, how Kuroo wants to scream _no, it’s fucking not_ out loud. Because he can feel just how much blood that is pouring from Daichi, probably more than what’s normal for a human being. He can see the light on Daichi’s eyes dim every passing second.

As a demon, he never worries about having something to fear because _he_ is the one to fear at. 

Kuroo never thought he would meet Daichi before. Human. Aging. Fragile. A simple blow from a monster can take his life at any moment of his life.

But he never worries about the possibility before. Daichi is safe with him. Daichi is _supposed_ to be safe with him. Not to mention that the man always smells of life. He has this aura around him that always can convince you that everything is going to be okay, that you don’t need to worry.

Daichi is so human and he should have known better than hang out with Kuroo, a demon on the evil side, —and yet he did anyway, smiling brightly whenever Kuroo comes up at his line of sight, melting every darkness in his heart—because it would lead up to this sooner than later. 

Fate has chosen the sooner option and Kuroo isn’t ready.

Scratch that. Kuroo would never be ready.

A warm sensation from Daichi’s wound that isn’t from the blood makes him flick his eyes to it, realizing that Daichi is already trying to stop the bleeding with his powers. Kuroo wants to bawl at the reminder that the man he has come to love is at the death’s door. Before he can though, Daichi shushes him, as if he is reading his mind. The sound effectively makes his eyes stray away from the horrific looking wound.

Kuroo is greeted by a warm, but weak smile. Daichi has his own language with smiles. There is this one that he wears just for the sake of politeness. There’s another one that means _I’m amused by your dumbness_. Another one that means _I’m sassy right now and, oohhh, you wanna kiss me so bad_. Another one that radiates pure sunshine energy, when his whole face would light up, and Kuroo swears there’s sparkles around his face.

But the smile that Daichi is wearing right now says, _“I guess we messed up, but I love you anyways.”_

Kuroo really wants to tear up.

“Just hang on a bit, okay?” He notices how his voice wavers and croaky, a vulnerability he would never show to anybody else except the human slumped on the wall in front of him. Kuroo composes himself mentally because there is still hope. A really small, tiny hope.

“Once my power is enough, we will—” Kuroo chokes on his own words. “We will teleport and find some medical attention for you, hm?”

Daichi lets out a strained chuckle. “Do you forget that I’m the only healer in the kingdom?”

“Oikawa will be there. Kiyoko too. Our combined power would be enough to heal you,” Kuroo tries to assure him. “Heck, if needed, I will drag those two useless servants of her to help.”

His words are met with silence. Heavy silence.

“ _If I can make it out._ ” goes unsaid from Daichi’s lips.

Kuroo hears it anyway.

Daichi takes a glance at his wound, not even wincing at the sight of it, before those big brown eyes are looking at him again.

“It’s not working,” Daichi says, low and slow. “Sorry to get blood on you.”

The apology stirs something inside Kuroo and his dam breaks.

He grabs the man into his arms, hurriedly but gently, positioning him on his lap with his head under his chin. He wipes off the blood on his hand from putting pressure at Daichi’s wound on his cape. At this point, he doesn’t care about the ruined garment anymore. Instead he focuses on the human in his arms who is already slumping against his chest. Daichi can’t even let out a single sound of protest before Kuroo is curling against him, pulling him even closer to his chest. His hand that is on Daichi’s head is moving, petting his short hair softly—his head moves a bit to sniff at it. The other one is curled around his torso loosely, yet protectively.

He can hear a scoff coming from Daichi when he is finally settled in comfortably—or as comfortable as he can get with a still-bleeding wound on his stomach—on his lap, but then Kuroo also hears a sniff follows it.

The sound is just so human. Everything Daichi wouldn’t be anymore if he dies here. The thought makes Kuroo curl even closer against him.

“Just— Please, Daichi,” he manages to croak out. He can barely speak now, throat clogged up in overwhelming emotions. Sad, anger, disappointment, helpless. He moves his bowed head up with weak determination, to kiss Daichi on his hand, on his cheek and nose, on his forehead, on his temple, and on his lips. Possibly for the last time, but Kuroo doesn’t want to think about it.

When their eyes meet again, Kuroo’s heart breaks a little more at the slight hint of fear on Daichi’s eyes, because despite the calmness and the smile he wore, he is still human.

The never ending reminder that Daichi is human is going to make him scream.

“I can’t—” Kuroo starts, but stops when he remembers his past. His _lively_ past when he is just messing around in life, living the best life with Kenma, his best friend, on his side. He had lost that when he joined Oikawa, making it just a mere memory.

Then Daichi came, making a chaotic mess of Kuroo’s heart. It’s a feeling that Kuroo had missed, having a human friend, partner. Daichi became more than just ‘another Kenma’, Kuroo realized, he was _never_ an ‘another Kenma’. He is 'Sawamura Daichi'. Human. Healer. A damn good one. And brave enough to hang out around a demon.

To lose something this precious to him is more heart-breaking than he thought it would be.

But he sterns his face, staring at Daichi’s wavering gaze steadily. “I can’t lose you too,” he says. “Not here, not now.” He tries to keep the waver from his voice because Daichi deserves this, deserves the best of him, the best of his efforts.

Daichi smiles widely at him, weaker than before, then snuggles his neck, closing the gap between them even more. 

“I will hold to those words of yours,” he says, chuckling despite his worsening condition.

“You better,” Kuroo replies, planting another kiss to his forehead. “You _better_.”

Because Kuroo doesn’t know what to hold on to if Daichi is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback!! <3
> 
> (I'm also on twitter!! [@blackjapck](https://twitter.com/blackjapck))


End file.
